The Auction
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Joey's life wasn't all that great but it was bearable. But now he wasn't so sure. He was trying to escape the thing he couldn,t escape. Love. Who would of guessed it, and him, would follow Joey to America. SxJ mentions of YYxY. Lemon. Slight Violence.


_I am so sorry for everything being so slow but my internet is down. Anyway I will tell you at the bottom so enjoy your puppy shipping story with some citrus goodness._

_//blah// _Yami to Yugi.

_/blah/ _Yugi to Yami.

_**Warnings: **_Cussing, Violence and LEMON !!!

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh ©, I wouldn't of made Yugi so short. Or Kaiba so big.

_The Auction _

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

"Why am I here again?" The blonde said pulling at the collar of his shirt as he looked himself over in the mirror, "This is ridiculous."

"Because we invited you, besides it should be fun." His friend answered pulling on his dinner jacket over his top.

"I just want to be at home," He whined whilst pulling a hairbrush towards him and starting on his hair, "In bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a straight razor."

"Don't talk like that Jou," His friend replied straightening out his pants as he sat on the bed, "Duke was a dick and it's not like you loved him anyway. We all know who you love and it definitely isn't him."

"I know Yugi, I know. But," Jou said in defeat, "He never even notices me. Only to fight and insult. I can't take it anymore Yugi, I really can't."

"I know," He got up and walked over to the blonde, looking himself over in the mirror, "That's why we invited you here, you know, get away from Japan, him and Duke for a few days."

"You're right Yug," Jou said smiling at himself in the mirror, "Maybe I will forget about everything for a few days. Anyway speaking of koi, where is your beloved?"

Yugi gave a dreamy smile at himself in the mirror, "If you mean Yami. He's downstairs taking a interest in the fans."

"Shouldn't you be down there too?"

"No, we take it in turns to play 'King of Games', now it's his turn. No one except us two and you guys back home know that it was a joint effort." Yugi said checking his appearance from all sides in the mirror.

"Now I'm confused," Jou replied shaking his head, "Oh well, what is this thing we are going to anyway?"

"A charity benefit." Yugi said making sure his hair was correctly spiked and in order, "They are auctioning off eligible males and females so the proceeds can go to charity."

"Ok." Jou replied looking down-heartened again.

"Well we better get going, Yami is probably waiting for us."

They checked themselves over in the mirror for a final time. Jou was wearing a navy blue suit with a baby blue shirt underneath, he wore no tie and the top four buttons of his shirt were undone. Adorning his feet were a pair of worn white snickers. Yugi was wearing a black suit with his usual black boots. Underneath was a white polo shirt. He had his usual cuffs and buckles in place but around his neck was no puzzle, but a set of silver dog tags.

The two friends headed towards the door when they both heard the undeniable baritone voice of Yami.

"Ladies please, your affections are quite… nice, but I'm afraid to inform you that I'm homosexual. It was in the news a few days ago."

"Your not," The undeniable screechy voice of a fan girl penetrated the door, "You just don't like us."

"Ladies please, I don't like you because I'm gay." Yami pleaded, "If I was straight then yes I would find you very…… desirable."

"You are straight," Another one said.

"I'm not, my partner is right on the other side of that door."

"Prove it." They all said in unison.

"Fine." He replied in defeat.

The door opened and Yami came striding in. He was wearing his usual black leather trousers and boots but had on a black silk shirt and a white dinner jacket. He also had on his usual cuffs and buckles in place, but around his neck, instead of his dog tags, was Yugi's millennium puzzle. He took Yugi's hand and dragged him through the door. Jou followed with a evil grin on his face. _'This should be entertaining.'_ He thought to himself. Jou watched as Yami gestured towards Yugi and the three fan girls stared at them with unaffected looks.

"That's not your boyfriend, that's your brother." The one in the middle said with her finger waggling.

"Really," Yami replied with a smirk, "Would I really do this to my brother."

Yami turned and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders pulling him closer. Suddenly he plunged down and attached his mouth to Yugi's. Yugi eyes looked as if they were about to drop out of their sockets. Jou howled with laughter as the fan girls screeched like Yami was personally slitting their throats. Yugi finally got in to the kiss and shoved his tongue in to his darkness's mouth. Yami had a short battle with him before breaking the kiss and placing his arms around his waist. Jou was still howling with laughter. He composed himself so he could stand up straight and look towards the 'fans'.

"See girls," Jou explained as tears ran from his eyes, "He is gay, so go throw yourself at someone else."

The fan girls turned tail and ran, screeching and wailing.

"Your right Yug, this is fun." Jou said starting to walk in the direction the 'fans' ran.

* * *

The three sat in the limo as they were drove to the benefit. Jou was sitting with his forehead against the window as Yami and Yugi talked about random things in Japanese. Jou was thinking about his life. His life wasn't the greatest, he could admit that, but he had realised his life had hit an all time low. _'Why is it always me? I get with a complete sweetie who turns out to be nothing but a man-whore. He slept with 15 people right in front of my face, when I was with him. Do you know what, it didn't even hurt. I didn't love him, I love the one man who treats me like shit. It isn't the cruel to be kind way either. Mutt, canine and any other dog reference he can think of at that time. Why did I have to fall in love with the one guy who sees me as a piece of shit? Am I cursed? Maybe. But what I wouldn't give for him to treat me with a bit of kindness or even tolerance for 10 minutes. All the money in my bank account and so much more. I want him so much. It's killing me slowly and I can't stop it. Why doesn't he want me too?'

* * *

_

The limo stopped at the benefit. It was being held at a big conference centre in Miami. Joey looked out the window to see reporters and fans all behind a line of red rope so they couldn't get to the stars. They sat for 15 seconds before someone opened the door for them. Yami stepped out first and a fury of flashing lights and shouts to turn this way followed. Yugi got out and more flashing and shouting occurred and questions of a relationship, marriage and sexuality got asked. _'These people are so stupid, they've been engaged for a month.'_ Joey thought while grinning '_Oh well, time to face the music.'_ He stepped out to be greeted with the same reception Yami and Yugi got. The flashing lights didn't bother him much, as he had got used to it. So he did what was expected of him. He smiled and waved, did his trade mark pose (One of his hands in his pockets and his grin.) and signed a few autographs. He started walking down the red carpet to see Yami and Yugi waiting for him. They smiled at him as he got to the end of the red carpet.

"Yug," Jou said grinning at his best friend, "You're shaking. Again."

"It's not my fault," Yugi replied trying to still his shaking, "I don't like the limelight, especially at places like this."

They walked in to the lobby and were shown to there seats. The area was a elegant ballroom, set up with a stylish chandelier hanging from the roof and dark pink walls. A stage was set up at the front with a catwalk heading towards the middle of the room. 30 or so tables were set up, seating four, with a vase of expensive flowers in the middle. There was two balconies higher up with a lot more tables, for the b and c-list celebrities. Yami, Yugi and Joey were shown to their seats near the front. As they sat down a waitress took orders. They looked around to see a lot of fellow duellists and celebrities there. They stared in awe at the set-up while their drinks were served.

"So, what exactly is happening?" Jou asked the other two.

"Men and woman will go up on stage and get sold off." Yugi answered.

"Who's being auctioned off then?"

"I am," Yami replied with a smirk.

"Really, I didn't know that," Jou said grinning.

Yugi looked on in pure horror, "You are?"

"Yes I am, I'm right after Mai." Yami replied still smirking, "Don't worry aibou I won't do anything."

"You better not," He said to his fiancée with his arms crossed and a pout adorning his features.

They had to abruptly finish the conversation as the announcer came on stage. He was a boy of about 14 with long black hair. He was wearing a very formal tuxedo. He smiled at the crowd as he stepped up to the podium, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual 'Duelists for Sale' auction. All proceeds go to worldwide children charities. I'm Mokuba Kaiba and I will be you host for this evening." Everyone clapped.

"Who was expecting that?" Jou said leaning over the table while clapping. Yami and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started shall we," Mokuba said from his podium, "First up we have Mako Tsunami, can you come to the stage please." Everyone once again clapped as Mako walked up to the stage, "Shall we start the bidding at 100 dollars."

And so the bidding started. Jou just kinder zoned out as the bidding continued. '_If the kid's here then so is his brother. What joy. I came here to forget about what's going on in Japan and now I'm faced with the Kaiba brothers.' _Jou thought with his head on his hands.

"Next up we have," Mokuba said putting some flair in to his words, "The so-called 'King of Games' Yugi Motou." Everyone clapped and screamed.

Jou sat up from his position to see Yami walking to the stage. He turned to look at his bud who seemed like he was going into cardiac arrest.

"Shall we start the bidding at 100 dollars." Mokuba said to the room.

"100 dollars." a woman said in the back.

"200 dollars," a unknown voice in the back said.

Yugi was looking completely depressed.

"Yug, if you don't want anyone else to have him, you bid too." Jou said looking at his friend, "I mean you're richer then most of the people here, you have enough to spare."

"You know your right," Yugi said raising his hand, "500 dollars."

Yami looked to his fiancée from the stage with a smirk in place, he placed his hand on his hip while speaking to him through the mind link //_If you get me aibou, I seriously don't think you be leaving the hotel room for the rest of this trip._//

Yugi sat up rigid and stared at his darkness with a somewhat devilish grin on his face /_That just makes me want to bid more./_

"We have 500 dollars over there." Mokuba said pointing at the table, "Do I hear 600."

"600." The person in the back said again.

"1000 dollars," Yugi said jumping off his chair to stand up.

Jou had a big smile his face '_Let's make this interesting, shall we.'_ "5000 dollars."

Yugi looked at Jou with complete betrayal etched on his face, "10,000 DOLLARS !!!" He screamed into the crowd.

"15,000." the unknown voice said.

"20,000," Yugi screamed once again, "BACK OFF, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM !!!" He screamed to the room at large. Jou had to control a sudden fit of giggles.

"21,000," the unknown upped the bid again.

"25,000!!!" Yugi screamed toward the stage, standing on his chair to try and see who was bidding, "I SAID BACK OFF !!!" he screamed in the direction the voice was coming from.

"30,000," the unknown voice struck again. _'Why does that voice sound so familiar.'_ Jou thought as Yugi screamed out again.

"52,500 DOLLARS !!!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"Going once," Mokuba said, "Going twice, SOLD !!! For 52,500 dollars to the man at table number 7."

Everyone clapped as Yami got off the stage and made his way over to his seat.

"Well aibou, I didn't know I was worth that much to you." Yami said giving his tenshi a kiss on the cheek.

"You're worth a whole lot more." Yugi said.

"Good, because I really didn't want to spend the night with a rabid fan girl."

"We will take a short intermission before our last duellist goes up for sale." Mokuba said stepping down from his podium.

Everyone relaxed as Mokuba got down and started talking to random people. There was chat about all sorts, the main topic being who was the last duellist. Joey, Yami and Yugi started talking about random things like school results and colleges. As they ate, drank and got more and more drunk the conversation verged to the person up for sale.

"Who do you think it is Jou?" Yugi asked his head resting on Yami's shoulder.

"Who?" Jou asked draining another beer.

"The last duellist up for sale." Yugi replied, his speech slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"Don't know, how about…Weevil." Jou said snickering and gesturing for the waitress to get him another.

"Yeah, like he would make the charity a lot of money. I don't think they would take pennies." Yami said sipping his scotch.

They all started howling with incontrollable laughter. None noticing Mokuba had got back on the stage.

"Ladies and gents, welcome back. As you all know I'm Mokuba Kaiba and I am please to announce we have made over 200,000 dollars with this event." The room explored with applause while Yami, Yugi and Jou stamped there feet and whooped like they were at a football game.

"Finally, I would like to introduce the final duellist for sale. He is a strapping specimen of manhood, 3rd richest man in the world. Most eligible bachelor. Second ranked duellist on the earth, CEO of his own company and at the sweet age of just 19." Jou was having a fit, '_It CAN'T be.' _"And my big brother Seto Kaiba !!!!"

Yami and Jou's eyes got as big as Yugi's and Yugi's looked like there were about to drop out of his head. Everyone around got up from there seats and applauded. Jou stood up. He felt as if he was about to throw up, and it wasn't the alcohol. _'NO, I came here to forget about him and now he's here and up for sale. No, I can't do this, I just can't. I have to get away but I can't. I just need to see him. First Duke and now this, I can't take it.' _Jou thought. He turned in the direction of the stage and saw the love of his life standing up there. Kaiba was standing there with his hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. He was sporting his usual attire of tight black leather pants and tight black polo shirt, but without the usual long trench coat. His smirk got bigger as he looked around the room whilst Jou just stared in awe. Everyone sat down and Kaiba finally saw what he was looking for. He stared at Jou as Jou stared at him. Jou was about to faint, Kaiba was looking directly at him and not in anger and disgust, but with… Well Jou didn't know, his alcohol drenched mind just couldn't comprehend. Then Kaiba opened his mouth and mouthed one solitary word. 'Bid.' _'What did that mean, does he want me to bid on him, why?'_ Jou thought utterly bewildered.

"Okay," Mokuba said as the applause died down, "Shall we start the bids at 500 dollars."

There was a flood of bids from men, women and children. Even Yami placed a bid to annoy his fiancée. Jou looked up at the stage again to see Kaiba staring at him again mouthing the word, that one remote word. 'Bid'. Jou just had to do it now.

"We have 7,500, do we have anymore?" Mokuba asked.

"10,000." Jou said raising his hand. Kaiba's smirk came back full force.

There was another outbreak of bids and it was getting higher and higher. Yami and Yugi were smiling at their friend as his bids kept getting higher as well.

"25,000" The unknown voice from earlier said.

Jou couldn't give up now. Kaiba was staring at him with emotion on his face, the first time Jou had seen a non-negative emotion on his face. Jou just had to know what was happening, he would not give up. "50,000."

Everyone gasped but the person in the back wasn't giving up, "75,000."

Jou had to give up now, but he couldn't. But if he didn't he would ran out of money, and with no big tournaments coming in the near future that would not do, would not do at all.

"Jou, just bid we will loan you the money." Yami said urging him on.

"Yeah, course we will, we know how much you're in love with him. Go on" Yugi said agreeing with his darkness.

"I can't." Jou said down hearted. Suddenly a pain shot through his leg and his arm shot up of it's own accord.

"I just got a bid of 80,000 from the gentlemen at table 7. Do I hear anymore." Jou scowled at his two friends while Yami smirked and Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"That was a bid of 90,000 from the gentlemen on table 30." Mokuba said.

They turned around to table 30 to see the vain of Jou's existence. The violent green eyes, the jet black hair and that infuriating dice earring. Duke Devlin. Jou growled and turned back to the stage, "95,000" he shouted.

"100,000" Duke said raising his hand.

Jou had had enough, he raised from his seat and walked over to Duke's table. Jou got to the table and made another bid, "110,000" He looked towards his ex and said, "Stop it, why would you want him anyway?"

"Because," Duke said looking towards Jou, "120,000" he finished looking back towards the stage.

"Just leave it out," Jou said facing Duke, "130,000 !!" He screamed at the stage "Please." he finished toward Duke.

"No, 140,000"

"Do you wish to make my life a living hell, 150,000"

"No, 160,000"

"THEN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jou screamed at Devlin. "200,000" He said raising his bid

"I don't want you to have him," Duke said, "210,000."

"We have quadrupled the highest bid of the night, do I hear anymore." Mokuba said with a confused expression on his face, looking back and forth between the two bidders.

"YEAH YOU DO KID, 250,000" Jou shouted up to the stage.

"Okay, do I hear anymore." There was a pause as everyone was silent, "Going once, going twice, SOLD TO JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA !!!"

They was a round of applause as Kaiba got off the stage walking towards Jou. Jou was glaring daggers at Duke, not even realising he had just won. "What is your problem, can't you just leave me alone."

"No, and do you want to know why," Jou nodded, "It's because I really like you and I never meant to do what, I did, I just got scared." Duke finished looking directly at Jou.

"Oh, don't give him that kind of bullshit line." A voice behind Jou said.

Jou turned around to see the love of his life standing there, anger visible in on his features and a scowl of ice fixed in place. Jou shuddered as Kaiba turned to him. He looked behind his, 'possession', to see Yami and Yugi standing there quite indifferent to the whole situation, Yami whispering something Yugi's ear while Yugi just giggled.

"You took 6 months of his life and turned it in to a lie," Kaiba said to Devlin, "And if you come near my puppy again, I'll turn just minutes of your life in to more then just a lie."

Duke stood up and looked again at Jou, "Jou he can't be serious, you don't want me near you?" he took a step closer to Jou, "Please." he took another step closer and the side of his jaw connected with a fist.

He flew backwards and landed spread eagle on one of the tables. Kaiba advanced again shaking out his right hand, "I told you, if you come near my puppy again…" He left the threat hanging and walked back to Jou, "You all right?"

"Yeah," Jou said looking at the damaged form on the table, "I think?"

"Come on then, let's get out of here." Kaiba said taking Jou's hand and dragging him out the door.

Yami and Yugi couldn't believe what just happened. "I don't think we should wait up for him, do you?" Yugi said taking Yami's hand and walking towards the exit.

"Neither do I hikari, neither do I."

* * *

Jou was sitting on the sofa in the biggest and highest up hotel rooms he had ever been in. He looked around in awe as he stared at every bit of furniture that was in the four room suite. His mouth was slightly open making him look like a gaping fish. He was snapped out of his trance by a glass floating in front of his nose. Jou looked up to see why it was floating and saw a hand attached. He looked up further and in to the face of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba's smirk was gone and the emotionless face was back on. Jou stared and stared some more before taking the glass and downing the glass in one, then nearly coughing it back up again. Seto laughed at his antics.

"I don't think you should do that with whiskey puppy," Seto said with a genuine smile upon his face, "Well, you paid a quarter of a million dollars for my company, what do you want to do?"

'_This is worth every penny.' _"Can I get to know you? I never really had the chance with the insults and stuff."

"You paid, ask away," Seto said sitting in a chair opposite Jou.

"Ok then, when's your birthday?"

"October 25."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"What's your favourite place in the whole world?"

"My bed."

"What's your favourite game in the world?"

"Chess."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What's the most expensive thing you've brought?"

"The blue eyes jet."

"What is your favourite food?"

"Lamb cutlets."

"Who's the person you care for most in the world?"

"Mokuba."

"Who's the person you love most in the world?"

"Jou."

"What…. Wait did you just say me?"

The room went silent. Jou looked at Seto while Seto looked at Jou. Jou had his mouth open in complete shock. Kaiba had the mask of ice still in place but his blue eyes flickered with fear. Jou closed his mouth and coughed. Then he coughed again. Then did it one more time for good luck, before…

"That was a joke right?" Jou said trying to act like his heart wasn't beating through his chest.

"I do now joke, or jest, or jape." Kaiba replied. His eyes back to there normal icy blue.

"So, if you love me what was with the dog references and the taunts and the fights?" Jou said his anger flaring up.

"That's none of your business, mutt." Kaiba answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I think it is. If you love me why did you hide it?" Jou said tears coming to his eyes, "Why were you so horrible all the time? Was it because you don't know how to show your emotions? Or because you really are a arsehole?" His tears sliding freely down his face.

"I hid it because you could never love me back. I was so horrible all the time because it was the only way I could think off to be close to you. Finally, I really don't know how to express my emotions, I've shut them off for so long I didn't know I had any, for anyone expect Mokuba. Until I meet you. I love you Katsuya." Seto said looking directly into Jou's eyes.

Jou was taken aback, he couldn't believe it. Kaiba loved him, had always loved him. Like Jou had loved him. "I love you too Seto."

There looked into to each others eyes searching for any deceit. Seto was staring into the amber eyes of his koi, hardly believing the five words that come out of their owner's mouth. He stood up from his position and moved around the table that was separating them and stopped in front of Jou. He took the man's shoulders and hoisted him up until he was in standing. Seto gave Jou the most genuine smile he could muster before breeching the two inch gap that was between there lips. The kiss was slow and tender as Jou had responded exactly at the same time Seto had started the kiss. Jou couldn't believe a kiss could feel this good and be this soft as he massaged his koi's lips with his own. The need for air became apparent and they broke the kiss just to look in to each others eyes. No words needed to be exchanged as Seto took both of Jou's hands in his, walking backwards towards the bedroom. They wanted, no needed this connection, needed to experience the emotion of being one. They had hid there shared feelings for each other for long enough and the final step needed to be taken, for it could not begin without this.

Seto lowered Jou on to the bed, looking at the only man who could make him smile. He climbed on top on him and pressed another kiss to his lips taking his time, tasting all his love had to give. Jou parted his lips in invitation to continue his search, and Seto obliged. His searched and his koi's mouth tasted what only could be described as Jou, unique, intense, just Katsuya. Jou pushed his tongue in to Seto's mouth as he pulled his tongue back and began searching, memorising every detail every dent, every tooth. They broke the kiss as need for oxygen made it's self known. Seto set about exploring Jou's neck, kissing and sucking till Jou was moaning incoherent words. He sat up and removed the polo shirt on his body before raising Jou to sit up too. He removed the dinner jacket and threw it in a random direction then he undid the buttons of the shirt and attached his mouth to the man's collarbone while removing the shirt completely from his body. Jou wrapping his hands in Kaiba's hair once the shirt was removed and lowered himself back to resting flat on the bed, closing his eyes. Seto journeyed downwards, enjoying Jounouchi to the fullest. He arrived at a nipple and took it inside his mouth, Jou squealed and pulled at his hair. Kaiba smirked around it before taking the nub between his teeth and gently grinding them together. Jou was shaking and throwing his head from said to side tying to release some of the tension. Seto moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before starting his descent again. He searched every dip and crevice that Jou's torso had to offer before reaching the hem of his trousers. He had them around Jou's ankles before realised they wouldn't go any further because of the rather infuriating sneakers in the way. Seto let out growl of aggravation before proceeding in undoing the laces. Jou laughed at his koi's actions but it turned in to a squeal as Kaiba's hand found his evident arousal still concealed in cotton boxers. Seto's hand rubbed the arousal as his other hand threw the shoes in a random direction, followed by his trousers. Jou closed his eyes, forgetting his surroundings and just feeling the raw pleasure his lover was building in his body. Seto slivered up Jou's body looking into his face, which was slightly contorted in pleasure. He smiling before bestowing Katsuya with another steaming kiss. Jou responded, just feeling not thinking, loving the feel of the chest rubbing against his, the lips on his and the hand tensing, pleasuring. Jou could of imagined himself with anyone at that moment, but the only person he saw was the person who was really there. The kiss finished and he opened his eyes to watch Seto undo his belt one-handed, he leaned up to help. They removed the trousers and both men were now just in their undergarments, one a light blue, the other a deep green. They stopped the touching just to look at each other, both searching each others bodies not with just lust but with love.

"Beautiful." Joey whispered.

"Magnificent." Seto said.

He lay down on Jou, amazed at how easy their bodies fit with each other. He looked in to Jou's face to see him smiling back at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Seto questioned, the same jovial smile on his face.

"The same reason you are." Jou said while putting one of his hand's behind Seto's head pulling him down for another kiss.

As the kiss continued Seto started to remove Jou's last remaining piece of clothing. Jou gasped as the air hit his member, he recover quickly and started to remove Kaiba's boxers as well. Once the task was completed he now realised the enormity of the situation and tensed up dramatically. He looked in to Seto's eyes and realised he had nothing to fear. He realised that the man above him, loved him more then anything in the world and nothing would pull them apart. He relaxed again and Kaiba gave him a chaste kiss before leaning to one side to salvage a bottle of lotion that was supplied by the hotel. He applied the substance to three of his fingers, shifting himself so he could better get to Jou's entrance. He rubbed at it with one finger and Jou shivered. Kaiba looked at him with one of his graceful eyebrows raised.

Jou looked embarrassed and said, "Sorry, just cold."

Kaiba smiling and entered the finger. Jou relaxed, learning long ago tensing up made it worst. Kaiba smiling at Jou, even though he couldn't see, he looked so beautiful, just laying there. He added another finger and Jou flinched. He gave him a kiss to distract him, he knew it worked because one of Jou's arm came to the back of his head while the other went around his shoulders. Seto added the last finger and Jou's grip got tighter, and he began searching, knowing now was as good of time as any. Seto found his mark as Jou threw his head back and a screech left his throat. Seto smirked and continuously hit that one spot, pulling his fingers in and out of him. He pulled his fingers completely out and reached for the discarded bottle, but Jou had beat him to it. Jou grinned in a slightly manic way as he opened the bottle and put a vast amount on his hands. He discarded the bottle in a haphazard direction and rubbed his hands together. He shifted to a more comfortable position and placed both hands on Kaiba's arousal slowing going from base to tip. Kaiba leant backwards and closed his eyes, but opened them again to look directly at Jou. He was thinking about all the fantasies and dreams he had involving his blonde puppy, but nothing compared to the real thing. He could feel his climax coming to him and put his hands on Jou's wrists to prevent him from moving them. Jou looked at him in slight confusion but Seto just shock his head whilst laying Jounouchi back on the bed. He positioned himself at Jou's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked looking in to his soon to be lovers face.

Jou nodded. Seto started pushing himself into Jou, he had to use every ounce of self control to not just ram in to the body beneath. He stopped once he was seated at the hilt, taking slow breaths to stop himself from moving. The heat was unbearable and Katsuya was so tight, Seto knew he would love doing this just as much as he loved Jou. Jou was in pain, not a immense amount of pain, granted, but enough. He shut his eyes once again to the world and willed himself to relax. Seto bent down and kissed Jou with as much passion and love he could muster, running his tongue along his love's mouth. Jou opened his mouth and began stroking Kaiba's tongue with his own, loving every minute. Seto broke the kiss and looked into Jou's face. Jou nodded answering his unspoken question. Seto pulled out and slowly pushed in again, Jou mewled at the feeling. Seto smiling and continued the steady rhythm. Soon Jou wasn't content with such a steady pace and started meeting Kaiba halfway, silently asking him to go faster, deeper. Kaiba smirked and suddenly changed angles of his thrust, smashing into Jou's sweet spot. Jou screamed and started panting worst then ever, tearing and clawing at Kaiba's back. Kaiba continued to pound in to Jou, going faster and harder then he fought he could. Jou was screaming from the immense pleasure of it all, loving the sounds coming out of Seto as well. Kaiba was making just as much noise as Jou and couldn't seem to be able to control it. Jou's peak was nearing and his screams became words.

"OH RA, FUCK, YES, SHIT, SETO !!!"

He didn't really know what he was saying but he said it anyway. Seto could feel his own orgasm creeping and up on him and lost all control. Jou was screaming profanities when a scream of his lovers name came as his climax hit him, screaming in to the room for most of the hotel to hear. Kaiba came at the same time as Jou but his scream was gone unheard because of the racket Jou had just made. He closed his eyes , coming down from his high, when he opened them he realised his puppy had fallen asleep. Kaiba smiled and removed himself from inside his koi. He lay down beside his koi and scoop him up in his arms.

"I love you puppy." Seto said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too." Jou said snuggling more in to his lover.

* * *

Jou was in Kaiba's limo with said person. He was sitting close to him with his head on his shoulder while Seto had his arm around his. Kaiba was grilling him like he grilled him yesterday.

"When is your birthday?"

"January 5."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"What's your favourite place in the whole world?"

"Yugi's house."

"What's your favourite game in the world?"

"Golf."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's the most expensive thing you brought?"

"A pair of leather pants."

"What is your favourite food?"

"A meat feast pizza from Pizza Planet back in Domino."

"Who is the person you care for most in the world?"

"Serenity."

"Who is the person you love most in the world?"

"You."

"Well that's kinder obvious after what happened last night."

"Love you too Kaiba."

They arrived at the hotel were Yami, Yugi and Jou were staying and they both got out the limo. They walked into the lobby and got in the elevator. Jou was excited to tell his best friend his good news. He got out the elevator and started walking towards his room.

"See ya at 8." Kaiba said.

He mind was in a overdrive as Kaiba gave him a kiss and turned to go back to the elevator. They were officially together and were going on their first date tonight. Jou was on cloud nine as he was about to put his card key in the slot before he heard something that made him not want to be in his room, for a very long time.

"Oh Yami, fuck me harder." Was coming from the room, "Yami, Yami, YAMI !!!"

Jou turned to see Kaiba just about to the enter the elevator.

"Hey dragon, wait," He said running to the man of his dreams, "I haven't had my money's worth yet."

Owari

* * *

_That's it folks. I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing it. I got this idea from a friend who told me about them auctioning of celebrity for charity. I thought it was a great idea and just had to do it. I know I haven't put anything up for a while but my internet has gone and I have upload this at a friends house so everything will be slow for a while anyway… read and review. Peace out xxxxxx _


End file.
